In a conventional appliqué method utilizing a computerized embroidery machine, a user selects a shape model (such as a circle, or an animal-like contour) which is pre-stored in the computerized embroidery machine and to which the shape of a to-be-sewn fabric piece has to conform, and operates the computerized embroidery machine to automatically sew the to-be-sewn fabric piece onto a base fabric along a line delineating the selected shape model using embroidery stitches (e.g., satin stitches).
For instance, as exemplified in part (a) of FIG. 1, the user selects a shape model 1 of a circle, and causes the computerized embroidery machine to automatically stitch a circle on a fabric 21 which is framed in an embroidery frame 23. Then, the user may remove the fabric 21 from the embroidery frame 23, cut the fabric 21 along the circular outline formed by the stitches to obtain a circular to-be-sewn fabric piece 10, attach the circular to-be-sewn fabric piece 10 onto a base fabric 22 that is framed in the embroidery frame 23, and cause the computerized embroidery machine to perform embroidery stitching along the contour of the circular to-be-sewn fabric piece 10, which is in the shape of the shape model 1.